


Live and let love

by DestinedForTheBurger



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cabin Fic, College Friends, F/F, Vacation, like for the first time, practicing my porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedForTheBurger/pseuds/DestinedForTheBurger
Summary: So my friend wrote this little bit about two college friends, sharing a cabin on vacation, one being completely besotted with the other, and I just had to continue it.Alas, enjoy the two girls dance around each other until they finally find out about their mutual romantic and sexual attraction for another, and have sex for the first time, in what will probably be their most cherished vacation of all time.





	Live and let love

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found on asianfanfics.com.  
> The cursive part is written by krimykopi.

_She lets you in, not only into the cabin, but in her room. You can’t help but inhale the vanilla musk lingering in the room, you wonder if she tastes like it too. You clear your throat, hoping it might clear your dirty thoughts and kill the awkward atmosphere._

_"You don't mind me changing, right?" she asks._

_For a moment you can't answer. Because of course, you were wondering about how her body would look like, and how it would feel like, and how it would taste li… You mentally shake your head._

_"No, I don't," you manage to answer._

_She turns away from you, so that you only see her back. She takes off her shirt and you just stare there, in awe, because she seems fit as fuck. She then proceeds on removing her jeans and you almost lose it. You divert your gaze somewhere else because Jesus Christ could really pick you up right now._

_She faces you before you totally turn away though, and so you stare at her abs. You pray that she doesn't notice. You pray that she doesn’t care. She chuckles and maybe, she doesn't._

_She walks towards you with a playful smirk on her face, you looking like a total wreck. Maybe she thinks this is fun, but to you, it's not. You're scared of the things you could do to her right now._

 

“We should go to bed,” she says.

 

“Yeah, let’s,” you answer absent-mindedly.

 

There is only one bed, so you have to share. You try to leave as much room as possible between the two of you. She doesn’t let you. She snuggles up close, and suddenly you have her scent in your nose again.

 

“It gets very cold”, she says in lieu of explaining and that’s that.

 

She falls asleep very soon after, but you lie awake, daring not to touch her angelic body, daring not to think of what you want to happen, but what can’t.

This was a bad idea. You should never have agreed to go on vacation with her. At the latest when she mentioned the cabin, in the mountains, totally secluded, with only one bed, you should have run. Run so very fast. Oh, but love made you stupid, and you just nodded and said “Yeah, I’d love to go with you.”

 

&&&

 

You don’t remember when you finally fall asleep, but light is shining through the curtain when you next open your eyes. The light tickles your nose. You are warm and cosy and feel like snuggling even deeper into the covers. Your legs are entwined with hers and you have your arms around her body.

You freeze. Shit. Are you _cuddling_ her?

She moves. She must be waking up. Shit. Double shit.

 

“You up?”, she drawls.

 

“Yeah?”, you answer, trying not to let show your nervousness.

 

She smiles. “Good morning.”

 

You look at your hands, not knowing whether to let them stay on her hips or to put them away. “Yeah, good morning.” You decide on untangling yourself. “I, …. I’m,” you struggle for words, “gonna make breakfast?”

 

“Okay,” comes the sleepy reply.

 

&&&

 

Soon a plate is filled with pancakes. The first ones get a bit dark and wonky, like usual, but you get the hang of it pretty quickly.

You think of her. She is still in bed, drawing out the wonderful moments between sleep and wakefulness. Maybe she’s stretching her body, skin flashing from beneath the cover. You think of joining her. She would look so obscenely hot and she wouldn’t even care. Just smile at you.

You flip the last pancake and smile proudly. Don’t let it be said you aren’t a good cook.

You hear clapping. It is her, standing in the door. She walks towards you and hugs you from behind like a lover.

 

“Didn’t know you were so talented in the kitchen,” she nuzzles into your neck.

 

You haven’t really thought of her reciprocating your feelings, but you have to admit she is very touchy-feely with you on this trip. Maybe you do have a chance. Maybe it’s time to stop fantasising and start acting.

Before you can think any further, she spins you around and kisses you on the mouth.

It’s just a small peck, but your heart is racing at light speed. You stare open-mouthed at her. Okay, that was nice, you think.

So, you chase her lips with yours, gently cupping her face and pulling her closer. This time the kiss is more heated. She grinds against you, trying to get even closer. Your tongues intertwine, making you moan.

The countertop is pressing into your back, but you ignore it; getting your hand down her pants is way more important. You run through her well groomed pubic hair, pulling at it lightly. Judging from the little ‘o’ sound she makes, she likes it. You travel further, avoiding touching her clit and only teasing her entrance. You want her to beg for it.

 

“Come on, fuck me already,” she demands.

 

Eh, close enough, you think.

 

“Alright,” you reply, taking her hand and leading her back to the bedroom. Flopping down onto the mattress, she pulls you towards you.

 

“God, I wanted to do this for a long time,” she breathes between kisses.

 

“Me too,” you smile, playfully biting her lip.

 

“God, you’re so hot,” she says.

 

“And you’re wearing way too many clothes.” You help pull off her shirt, exposing her beautifully shaped, medium sized breasts, that you can’t help but to touch and lick at. They are firm and warm, and you just want to bury your head in them forever. For a couple of moments, you bask in the feeling, forgetting everything else.

She pats your back and laughs. “Hey, you have an objective here.”

 

“Oh, right,” you grin, removing your own clothes in a swift motion.

 

She looks at you with predatory eyes, mentally devouring your naked state. You blush. You’ve always been a bit shy about your body, but there is no mistaking her look for anything other than the pure admiration that it is.

 

“Let’s 69,” she suggests, and licks her lips.

 

Before you can do more than nod in agreement, she is already on you, attacking your clit with her mouth. You yelp in surprise, but the sensation is soon replaced with pleasure. This is the first time you have a tongue penetrating your vagina, and it feels quite different than your fingers do when you masturbate.

Tentatively, you take a lick at her vulva. She tastes sweet with a little touch of salt and musk, something you could see yourself getting used to.

 

“Fuck, do that again.”

 

You truly begin eating her out now; the two of you trying to best the other in the pleasure you generate. Soon, you are squirming and moaning in each other’s hold.

 

“Bet I can make you come first,” she says, and doubles her efforts.

 

She’s so on. You decide to go all out and use your fingers as well. It’s a bit hard to get your arm to move, but eventually you manage to enter her with your pointer finger. You twist and turn it around for a bit, cataloguing with delight the problems she has keeping up, before adding a second finger. She is already super wet from your saliva, but also from her own fluids, so it is easy to stretch her.

Meanwhile, she attacks your clit, which in turn makes you see stars.

 

“God damnit,” you curse, “Truce?”

 

“Yeah, okay,” she replies breathlessly, “I’m gonna come in like three seconds anyway.”

 

Indeed, after just two more pushes, you feel her walls clench around you, which sends you over the edge as well.

 

&&&

 

Afterwards, you lie in bed, embracing. You finger comb her hair, placing kisses onto her neck and head.

You turn to face her.

 

“I think I love you,” you say. Wait, what.

 

“I think that’s the orgasm talking,” she laughs. Thank God.

 

“Maybe,” you sigh, “but I wouldn’t mind it being true.”

 

She smiles. “Me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the time, I'd appreciate if you left a comment. This is my first pornographic story, and I'm a bit unsure if it's any good. *nervous smile*  
> Big thanks to krimykopi again; you're the best :)  
> And to you, you beautiful readers, feel hugged and I'll see you next time <3


End file.
